Erised - Desire
by Dorea Black95
Summary: Scorpius discovers a mirror that shows him the most amazing view. After seeing Scorpius go to the 3rd floor so often, Lily finds that same mirror and essentialy sees exactly the same. Only they don't know it of each other. The dreams of two persons, connected by the reflection of a single magical mirror.
Scorpius knows he shouldn't be here. He has been warned many times, by many people. But here he is again. In the same unused classroom on the forbidden part of the third floor. With the mirror of Erised. Ever since he found the mirror in his fourth year, he comes here once every two weeks. Not for long, mind you. He doesn't want to waste away in front of the mirror. He looks at the image for only five minutes before he turns around and runs towards the Slytherin dorms.

But he can't help himself. The image of Lily Potter, completely in love with him, is too enchanting.

Scorpius and Lily are friends through Albus. Both Slytherins and in the same year, they got along fast. James continues to bully them, but both Albus and Scorpius don't pay attention to him anymore, being used to the treatment. Albus wasn't scared when he was sorted in Slytherin. He knew his father would accept him.

A year after that, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. Albus, as a proud brother, introduced Scorpius to her. He was speechless and the three have been hanging out and doing homework together ever since. Scorpius didn't know what the strange feelings were he was feeling for her.

Until he saw the mirror of Erised.

How could he explain this to Albus? To his father? To her family?

To her . . .

* * *

Lily waits around the corner until she sees Scorpius disappear down the stairs, away from the unused classroom. Then she enters the room herself, for the same reason. Lily once saw Scorpius disappear towards the forbidden corridor on the third floor and decided to follow him. When she saw the mirror of Erised, she didn't know what its powers were.

She was enchanted by what she saw. Scorpius was looking at the mirror with a sad smile. He put his hand on the glass and seemed to be looking at something rather fondly. After a few minutes, he left. Wanting to know what he saw, Lily walked towards the mirror. What she saw in the mirror shocked her.

Scorpius was standing right behind her. She quickly turned around, but saw no one. When she looked back in the mirror, Scorpius stood there again. He wrapped his arms around her mirror image and kissed her cheek. He gave her the most brilliant smile she ever saw.

After that, she didn't go to the mirror for a while. She remembered there was something written on top of the mirror. She went back, wrote down what she read and left the room, fighting the temptation to look at the mirror.

She wanted to know what that mirror is, before it harms her in any way. She wrote down _Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyton wohsi._ She searched everywhere in the library for the word's meaning, but she couldn't find it. While leafing through some books, the parchment with the words fell from her table and fell face down on the floor. She absently picked it up and tried to read it, but saw that she had the wrong side. But through the sunlight, Lily read what she was searching for.

 _I show not your face but your heart's desire._

* * *

Scorpius is standing in front of the mirror when Lily enters the room. Scorpius doesn't even notice that she's inside the room, until she speaks up. "Do you even know what that mirror does?"

Scorpius turns around, startled. "Lily? What are you doing here?"

Lily frowns. "Do you know what that mirror does? It shows you what you want most. That what is deep in your heart. People have died in front of that mirror, looking at what they truly desire. Do you have any idea how dangerous that mirror actually is?"

Lily clenches her fists when she sees that Scorpius is reluctant to move away from the mirror. _'What is he seeing that he doesn't want to move away from that mirror?'_ Lily thinks, but the answer immediately jumps up into her mind.

His heart's desire.

Scorpius frowns at Lily. 'The fact that you know that means that you have been looking at this mirror too. Which means you know what it feels like to see in here. To have, even for a moment, that what you can't have.'

'That doesn't change the fact that thing is dangerous.' Lily says angrily. She takes a look at the mirror, then to Scorpius. 'Say. . . Scorp. What. . . What do you see. . . when you look in the mirror?' Lily asks hesitantly.

Scorpius gives her a shocked look. Could this be his chance? Should he take the risk? This would give him the perfect chance to tell her how much he has fallen for her. He mutters some encouragements in his head before he looks her straight in the eyes. 'Sure, I'll tell you what I see in the mirror. Under one condition. You do the same. Then we'll be even.'

Lily blushes. She starts wondering about the same things Scorpius was just moments ago. 'Ok, that would be fair. But because I asked first, you have to confess first.'

'Confess?' Scorpius turns red. Lily gets even redder. 'I didn't mean that way!' Lily almost yells. 'I mean, it doesn't have to be a love confession. Just confess what you see in that mirror.'

Scorpius turns serious. He already decided in his head that he wouldn't hesitate. _"Just like a band aid, fast and swift. Just like a band aid, fast and swift. Just like a band aid."_ He keeps repeating in his head. 'What I see in the mirror is. . . I see. . . Damn it, what I see in the mirror is you. I see you holding my hand, smiling at me.' Scorpius struggles with talking because of embarrassment, but he keeps talking. Almost as if he's blurting it out.

He doesn't dare look at her. Now he's done it. He's told is best friend's sister that he has fallen in love with her and she'll think he's a creep. After a few moments of silence, he slowly looks back at her. To his utter relief, she was still there. She didn't storm out. But he could see she is completely shocked. Then, to his surprise, she starts to smile so hard that it almost seems painful.

'You see me? In the mirror, you see me being in love with you?' Scorpius nods slowly, not getting what the hell is going on. Lily can feel tears in her eyes, but doesn't cry. 'I see you to.' She says softly.

It takes a moment for him to process what she just said. She sees him too. When she looks in the mirror, essentially she sees the same. Scorpius strides across the room and wraps his arms tightly around Lily. She returns his hug and he presses his face in her neck for a moment, before pulling back and looking in her face. Both could see the honesty and love in the other's eyes. Then, Scorpius does what he wanted to do for a very long time now.

He kisses her.

Dorea: When I started with this concept I had lots of nice ideas. But that was quite a while ago. Sadly, I've lost the inspiration to write, but I was already halfway this thing, so I wanted to end it before it goes completely downhill. I understand if you don't really like this story,it definitely could have been better. Sorry, but inspiration has completely abandoned me.


End file.
